wimpypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down
'''Double Down '''is the 11th book in the series by Jeff Kinney and is about that he has to get out of his comfort zone, and frights around Greg. Synopsis Greg thinks his life is brodcasted to a show and does funny and intresting moments. He then talks about if his family and Rowley are actors and states he has a catchphrase. When Manny came along, Greg thought he was a robot or a puppet, which lead Greg to think people are robots and Greg is the only one, so he sprays Frank with a hose to check, but Greg got grounded. Greg then talks about his nana is watching him ever since she passed away and whom watching Greg. At his school, there is a book fair, so Greg used $20 to spend on a poster, pens\pencils, and items. Susan was not happy about Greg's selection, and then talks about how Susan wants him out of his comfort zone. Greg trades his items for books the next day, but Greg got Spineticklers, a horror series, making Susan unhappy. Greg then talks about the books and also plans to freeze himself. Greg states that the geese are stubborn this year and everyone avoids them. Greg then talks about candy and pets, like the pig. Greg's school is having a Balloon Brigade, an event which Vice Principal Roy lets kids release balloons and whom the farthest will get a prize. Greg wants to win, so he puts a note. Greg then talks about the Cheese Touch and other nonsense kids play. During the launch, most balloons were stuck in the phone tower, but not Greg's. Greg's balloon is not found yet and worries. His homework was to do a bio on an author, but the author of Spineticklers is unknown. Greg then talks about the books are starting to give him nightmares. Mrs. Mott was not happy that most kids were putting "?"s in their bio paper, and had to redo. Greg then talks about how teachers and adults dislike the series and planning to ban the books. Greg tells Susan about the author and Susan said he was fictional, and then a kid found a balloon named Maddox Selsam. Greg and Maddox play, but had to leave since going crazy when Greg played video games. Greg tells Roy that he found his balloon, but had to be returned soon. Greg and Maddox play, but Maddox accused Greg for stealing a LEGO and their friendship ends. Susan says she would go to collage and made Greg and Rodrick do chores. Greg brings his balloon back, and Roy gave him the candy corn. After Greg's chore, he realized it was empty and the pig ate it. Greg and Rodrick rush to take the pig to a vet, but vomited which lead to Greg vomiting on a lady's yard. The lady called cops and Greg explained to the cops. Susan spots them, and Greg decives, so Susan punishes him. Greg then talks about how his family decives (mostly Rodrick).